Jason Brody
Summary “When you first escaped from Vaas's prison camp, I did my research. Jason Brody. From Los Angeles. Great grades, an athlete in college. Only odd jobs after graduating. Last year alone registered for six skydiving trips, two parasailing, four mountain climbing, and seven snowboarding. You're a daredevil, huh? Father's dead. You have a younger brother, Riley, and you had an older brother, Grant, now deceased.” — Survival Guide “You know, I never thought, I'll be able to kill somebody. The first time it felt wrong, which is good right? But now, it feels like winning...” — Jason Jason Brody is the protagonist of Far Cry 3. Jason came to the Rook Islands while on a skydiving trip with a group of friends and was captured by Pirates. Following his near-fatal escape from a pirate camp, Jason grew to become a legend among the residents of Rook Island and eventually, Jason becomes unstoppable and doesn't rest until his friends and family are rescued. Powers and Stats Tier: Building Class. Building+ Class with explosive weapons Name: Jason Brody Origin: Far Cry 3 Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Formerly American tourist, survivor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery '''(Jason becomes a skilled melee fighter during the course of the game, as shown by his fights and victories over Hoyt, Vaas, and Buck, all of which had much more combat experience than him (Vaas was formerly a Rakyat member and most likely an experienced fighter, Buck served in the Australian military and Hoyt has extensive experience from being involved in multiple paramilitary groups). His skills as a melee fighter also make him an excellent assassin. Later in the game, he is capable of chaining multiple kills together and being able to perform aerial and ledge kills), Enhanced Senses, '''Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Healing (With syringes), Statistics Amplification (With syringes and the tatau),' Stealth Mastery', Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Mind Control and''' Fire'. '''Mind Manipulation', Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Has vast experiences with lethal poisons and other hallucinogenic substances. Snakebites are nothing but mere inconveniences to him), Acid Manipulation (Withstood extended exposure to highly-concentrated sulfuric acid), Invulnerability (With the syringe called Untouchable) One-Shot Kill (With the syringe called Touch of Death) Attack Potency: Building Class (Was able to defeat a large amount of Hoyt's guards, while drugged and heavily hallucinating, can easily physically kill tigers and smash through objects. Can trade blows with those capable of harming him), Building+ Class with explosive weapons (Can effortlessly one-shot any cars and helicopters) Speed: Hypersonic (Easily blitzed hordes of trained guards while drugged and halucinating) Supersonic+ attack speed with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least a few tons Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Class (Can take tens of attacks from wild animals like tigers, crocodiles and can survive tens of gunshots and explosions from the RPG-7 and still fight) Stamina: Incredibly High. Infinite after obtained Marathon Man skill (Can infinitely sprint at top speed) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, several hundreds of meters with guns, several kilometers with RPGs and sniper rifles Standard Equipment: Handguns, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, flare gun, RPG, grenade launchers, bows and arrows, syringes, and signature weapons, that are enhanced versions of normal weapons. Intelligence: Master at surviving. Jason, although not stupid before, gained great knowledge of how to assault enemy bases and general cunning. However, his willingness to fight was also amplified. These abilities do not increase with the length of his Tatau. Weaknesses: Syringe effects only last for a short amount of time. Can run out of ammo. Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Building Class Characters Category:Building+ Class Characters